


Time To Fix It

by alternate_me



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternate_me/pseuds/alternate_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and his new companion Alice spend some time with her family at New Year's Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Fix It

**Author's Note:**

> I've kept this fic unfinished for more than a month and I've finally concluded it. I've tried to write Twelve, althought we've not seen a lot of him yet; I've also made the liberty of adding a new companion. Hope you guys enjoy it.

It was snowing in London. The pacific street was lightened by some lamp posts distributed unequally along the sidewalk. There was not a living soul to distress the silence. The only sound was the muffled laughs and voices from inside the houses. It was New Year ’s Eve.

Suddenly, an oncoming noise filled the street and next moment there was a police box standing there, on the sidewalk. For a short period nothing happened, then a man dressing a long and black coat stepped out of it. A girl followed him. She was wearing a black velvet dress and a brown coat over it.

She ran to catch him up, her red hair waving in the wind and a big smile being drawn on her face.

-Doctor, wait for me.

He turned his head to her. His amazing blue eyes shined for a second and then he rang the doorbell.

Noises came from inside, a faint expectation. They waited with a kind of anxiousness. The door was opened and a ginger woman threw herself at the girl, hugging her.

-Alice – she said warmly – You’re back.

-Hi, mom – she said against the woman’s shoulder.

-Hello, Sophie – the Doctor said, and made mention of entering.

The woman let Alice go and held the Doctor’s sleeve. 

-Do I need to tell you what your name is tonight?

A smile appeared on the slim face, his grey hair was full of snow. He took something from his inner pocket and showed it to Sophie.

-John Smith, History teacher at Cambridge – she read the psychic paper – History teacher, really?

-Don’t you think I look like one? – he frowned – Well, anyway I got enough content to back this up. And who can assure you I actually haven’t been one?

Alice interrupted him, putting her hand on her mother’s shoulder.

-Mom, you don’t need to worry. Grandma is going to love him – Alice said.

Sophie sighed.

-She’s having a rough time today, just don’t make her scared or distressed.

-I shall not, madam – he smiled, taking off his hat.

They entered the living room. Among the several people in there, his eyes were immediately focused upon an old couple, especially the woman. He walked to the middle of the room and stopped while he stared at what still remained of ginger on her grey hair. He felt a touch on his shoulder.

-Are you okay? – he heard Alice whispering to him.

He nodded.

-You’re acting strange today.

-I’m totally fine. Really.

Alice took a while speculating his face and then shrugged.

-Okay, if you’re not telling me there’s nothing I can do – she pulled him by his sleeve - Here, come and sit here, I want to finally introduce you to my grandmother.

Alice ran towards the old lady and she looked at her, a bright smile on her face.

-Alice, dear. 

-Grandma!

They hugged and then Alice pointed at the Doctor. 

-Grandma, this is John Smith, he’s my History teacher at college.

Hazel greenish eyes looked up. Donna Noble smiled happily at him.

-Alice has told me about you.

The Doctor was frozen for a while, then he stepped forward and kissed her hand.

-She’s told me about you too, Donna Noble.

-You told me he likes to show off – she smiled, looking at Alice and back at the Doctor – and it’s Donna Temple-Noble. Well, honestly, I’d rather be just Noble – she whispered as if she didn’t want her husband to listen – Couldn’t you have a nice name? – she hold his arm and laughed.

-Oh, yes – the Doctor smiled – and this is your husband. It’s Shaun, isn’t it?

-Yes. But don’t rely on first impressions, I, for example, thought he was an idiot.

-She tells it to everyone, you know – the man smiled, looking at Donna.

-What was I supposed to think? You were locked outside your apartment – she laughed.

-I had lost my keys – he protested.

Alice pulled the Doctor aside.

-She looks better than mom said.

-But what’s wrong with…

-What are you two whispering in there? – Donna said.

Alice looked at her and back at the Doctor. He was staring at the old woman with a complacent look on his eyes.

-Are you really okay? – she said.

He waved his hand away – Yes, of course, what a silly question.

-Sure, I forgot you’re always okay – Alice looked seriously at him.

-Precisely – she knew something was wrong, he realized he would have to give her explanations later – Now, it’s rude to whisper in front of your grandmother, don’t you think? - he approached Donna again.

Alice gave up for the moment and sat beside the Doctor on the sofa.

-Alice’s told me you like to watch the sky – he said – You know, I’m kind of a space enthusiastic myself.

-It was a habit I got from my dad – her eyes were suddenly lost somewhere but the room they were in – He understood much more of these things than me.

-I’m sure you’re being modest.

-Well, I’m pretty good too – she smiled.

He looked amazed at her. Her friend was staring back at him, the same old Donna, with that strong personality and genius he admired so much.

-I’m sure you are – he smiled – And isn’t the space something beautiful? I’m sure you’ve seen amazing things.

-Oh, yes, it’s a beautiful thing - she said – And it makes you wonder if there’s more out there – she looked down, moving her hands nervously - I like to believe there is, you know? Sometimes I dream with this man, and he’s totally crazy and wonderful. I… - a tear unexpectedly rolled over her cheek.

She stopped talking and wiped it with a look of surprise on her face, as if she didn’t know why she was crying. Then she seemed to be staring at nothing in specific again, lost on deep thoughts and memories. It took a while, but finally she shivered and returned to the present.

-I’m sorry – she looked embarrassed – I know I was talking about space, but I just can’t remember what… – she lowered her eyes - I’m sorry, what was I saying?

A sad look was upon the Doctor’s face.

-You don’t need to be sorry.

Alice leaned to him and whispered in his ear:

-These gaps have happened more often as the days go by, it’s like memory lost. Her doctor says it’s because of her age, nothing they can do about it.

-Alice, dear, you don’t need to whisper my condition to the man – Donna said – And that doctor knows nothing after all. He says I’m losing my memory, I say I would know if something like that were happening. Sometimes I think I actually remember better.

-You dream things, grandma – Alice said – They’re like that crazy spaceman of yours, they’re not real memories.

Donna answered nothing. She was speechless and that was something the Doctor had never thought he would see.

Although she was strong and smart, she had always thought she was unimportant, and he had showed her she wasn’t, that she was the most important woman in all creation. And then he made her forget it. 

She was living day by day without knowing how much the world should thank her. She was happy with her ordinary life, although she had really nothing of ordinary. The Doctor was struggling not to tell her all that she was and all that she had done. And even not remembering anything, he hated she couldn’t see what an amazing person she was. 

He couldn’t stand it any longer, so he suddenly got up, looking at his pocket watch.

-I’m afraid I’m running a little late; I must go.

Alice looked surprised at him. They had agreed staying for the party and dinner. She made mention of getting up, but he put his hand on her shoulder.

-No, you should stay – he whispered – I’m okay, I really am, there’s just something I’ve got to do.

-But…

-I’ll be waiting for you when you leave here. Take as long as you want – and then he spoke to the old couple – I’ve got to go, job doesn’t give me a break.

-It’s funny, I thought apart from doctors and government agents other jobs were safe from this – Shaun said, laughing.

-Yes, well, reality is much crueler – the Doctor said.

The old couple got up. The Doctor shook hands with the man and allowed himself to hug Donna. 

-Mr. Smith, are you sure we haven’t met? I’m having the slight sensation I know you – Donna said when they got apart.

-I’m afraid I would remember such a distinct woman as you – he looked at Shaun – I say that in the nice way.

-Don’t worry, it’s true after all – he smiled.

The Doctor turned away and gave one last look at them.

-Goodbye – he said and headed to the door, leaving Donna, Shaun and Alice behind.

The wind was freezing. As he walked on the lonely street, he couldn’t help tears from coming out of his eyes. He entered the police box and walked slowly to the center of it.

He’d thought he could allow himself one visit, one more moment with his old friend. It’d been a long time and he wasn’t the man in the sandshoes anymore, there would be no risk for her. He hadn’t considered his distress though. He felt even more guilt and sad than before, because her so called disease was his fault, one of the side effects of what he had done years ago. 

The wall he had put inside of her mind had grown weaker. The memories were slowly slipping through it, confusing her thoughts, coming as dreams, making she sounds mad.

He wishes there was no time for the rest of her memories to come through. Although if they did he would be there for his responsibility, for making her forget again, no matter how much it could hurt on both of them.

He knew he would have to explain to Alice why he had behaved like that. And once he had explained he knew she would realize her grandmother was the real reason why he had chosen her as his companion. He hoped she could understand how much Donna meant to him, forgive him for using her like that.

But he wouldn’t refuse to explain everything to her, and then he would listen to what she had to say. Alice deserved it. And he would be there for Donna too, whenever she needed him. He’s had enough of lying and forgetting and pretending everything was okay. He was tired of running away. Now it was time to fix everything, to face his own ghosts, before he could return home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and I hope you've enjoyed it :)


End file.
